


【兔赤】操纵

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 木兔说他想看赤苇。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 24





	【兔赤】操纵

**Author's Note:**

> phone sex ＋手铐

赤苇京治，面临大危机。  
他被困在房间里，当着前辈的面，自慰。  
要说原因如何他已经很难想起来了，大概是一时好奇动了晚会要用的道具手铐，却找不到钥匙在哪里，和木兔的电话打到一半，对方开了视频，问他究竟在做什么。  
于是他举起自己的双手，解释他此刻的窘境。连衣服都还没换，穿着那件木兔送他的猫头鹰睡衣和短裤，跪坐在床上，羞红了脸和木兔视频。  
他着急忙慌地打算关掉视频，木兔的声音却制止了他：“我想看。”  
带着一半恳求，一半命令的语气，直勾勾地盯着画面中的赤苇，让后者不得已坐了回去，自然而然地被对方发现了有些兴奋的地方。  
“赤苇已经勃起了啊。”木兔在那头说道，“被我看会很兴奋吗？”  
“不是…不会……”跪坐的人用并在一起的手肘挡住脸，身下却和嘴上说的不一样，变得更加挺立了。  
“摸摸它。”木兔隔着手机和他对视，实际上比起隔着手机，他更想立刻来到赤苇的身边，但此刻的赤苇很难得，他打算按捺住这股冲动。  
“不行的，不要看。”前者还是捂着脸，双腿合拢了，试图挡住下身其反应的地方，请求前辈别再为难自己。  
木兔挑起一边眉毛，不容抗拒地开口：“就当是我帮你，赤苇，试一试。”  
他讲话像是有什么魔力，赤苇从缝隙中看了他一眼，缓慢地将手移到了已经鼓胀的性器上，隔着衣物握住了它。  
“脱掉。”下一道命令响起。  
赤苇咬着下唇，手指勾起了裤子边缘向下扯，因为双手的不灵活，只好换着边一点一点地拉动，半晌才将裤子褪到腿根处，将已经完全硬起来的性器放出来，视频里的人好像嫌他动作太慢了，打断了他继续脱的动作，叫他握住性器，自慰给对方看。  
赤苇抿了抿唇，羞耻感几乎快要将他吞噬，他低着头不敢看手机，上下动作时手铐发出叮铃的声响，他响起这个手铐似乎不是用来扮演犯人，而是奴隶的。  
一个被卖到远方的公主，沦为了恶棍的奴隶，每天都要遭受恶棍的侮辱，被过分地要求做各种事情。  
剧本里写着公主每天都要做很多脏累活，不知道其中有包括满足主人的性欲吗？主人叫他脱下衣物，让他赤裸地面对审视的目光，被羞辱，被玷污，咬牙吞下所有的不甘。  
自己大概患有斯德哥尔摩综合症吧，如果木兔是他的主人，说不定他会心甘情愿地戴上项圈，对他言听计从。  
不过他是个很有野心的小奴隶，如果主人对他痴迷不已，为他沉迷，被他吸引，那么主人就成为了他的奴隶，由他来操控主人的情绪。  
就像此刻的木兔一样。  
眼里闪烁着有些亢奋的光，一眨不眨地看着他。  
赤苇轻描淡写地抬起眸子，与画面中那个投以危险眼神的人对视。  
他的眼尾泛起红，薄汗滴下来，觉得羞耻感退却了一些，于是忍着心理上的抗拒，稍稍将腿张开了一些，好让对面的人看得更清楚。  
“木兔前辈…恩……”他将性器向前送了送，手上的速度变快了，叮呤声的频率更高了，压抑的声音漏出一些，忽高忽低地叫着木兔的名字，最后仰着头高潮了，几滴精液射到了手机屏幕上，弄脏了木兔的脸。  
赤苇觉得理智全然离开，趴下身子爬到手机边上，将那几滴白浊舔掉了，舔完他缩回脑袋，茫然地趴在手机前，看着视频里有些呆滞的木兔。  
“不够。”他呢喃道，“想要木兔前辈。”  
后者缓过神来，画面晃了晃才稳住，木兔像是还没彻底醒，顺势道：“赤苇，全部脱掉。”  
画面开始抖动，赤苇站起身，短裤掉在了床上，被他双手推开，人重新坐了下来，光裸的下身全部暴露在手机前，长腿张开伸到手机两边，令木兔恍惚觉得自己被赤苇的腿夹在了中间。  
“酒店有KY吧，赤苇知道怎么买吗？”他的语气仿佛在轻哄，诱导着迷失自我的奴隶自己去干那些糟糕的事。  
赤苇点点头，而后又摇头道：“手机腾不出来。”  
那几盒情趣用品就摆在床头，用玻璃罩罩住了，他的手机正用来和木兔前辈通话，做不到支付。  
“好吧，”木兔没有很遗憾，“那赤苇自己把手指舔湿。”  
赤苇顿了顿，依言将两根手指伸进了嘴边，舌尖探出来在指节上轻轻舔舐，像在舔两根甜腻的糖果，张开嘴将它们含进嘴里，巧舌绕着手指吞吐着，把手指舔得水光淋漓，抬眼看正在看他的人，像在专门给木兔一人表演的放浪艺人，脱掉了完美矜持的外衣，把所有的不堪和欲望都传递给他。  
视频有些晃动，赤苇听到木兔叫他自己把手放到身体里去。  
戴着镣铐的双手移到了下身，停在穴口外没有动作，某种异样的羞耻感回归，让润湿的手指在外犹豫。  
“伸进去，”木兔盯着他，普通的话像是在威胁，“赤苇。”  
他低低地喊赤苇的名字，似乎背后已经藏好了惩罚措施，只要赤苇违背他，之后一定会为此后悔。  
手指一点一点地往里探，修长的指节逐渐被贪婪的穴肉吞噬，第二根手指又跟着往里挤压，好半天终于全都挤了进去。  
“动一下，”木兔不给他一点喘息的机会，“赤苇的里面很热吧，稍微动一动才会变得舒服。”  
被言语指挥的人动了动手指，感觉好像真如对方所说那样变得有些快感，包裹着的手指似乎脱离了他的控制，变成了往日里帮他做扩张的人的手指，正在里面肆意地搅动着。  
他喘着气，小声叫着“木兔前辈”，又急又乱，手指不由自主地动了起来，在穴口进进出出。  
“赤苇，快一点。”  
“试着往上顶一顶。”  
木兔的声音有些沙哑，气息也凌乱了不少。  
“不……”赤苇闭着眼睛，仰起头时展现出优雅的脖颈，指腹擦过前者所点到的位置，令他收紧了下腹，性器又立了起来，双眼无暇再去观察木兔的表情，朦胧地盯着头顶的天花板，张着嘴哼叫着，“不要…木兔前辈…恩停啊，啊……”  
视频里的人几近失态，像是分辨不出正在肏他的人是谁，木兔撸动着身下的性器，嘴角勾了勾，朝手机另一头道：“赤苇好好看。”  
“恩…恩，谢谢…前辈……”他快要坐不住，越来越往后倒，最终因为失去平衡躺倒在床上，手指征伐的地方直直对着木兔，湿滑的 液体被手指带出来，顺着股间流下，赤苇大概被刺激过了头，被自己的手指抽插得挺起了臀部，又因为没力气落下，小腹上下起伏着，嘴里一个劲地喊着不在他身旁的人。  
木兔感到太阳穴突突直跳，努力平复着呼吸问他：“赤苇，现在是谁在你身边？”  
“是木兔前辈唔……”  
“谁在肏你？”  
“木兔前辈，木兔前辈……”他的声音从另一头传来，像是在低低啜泣，平时稳重的语调一去不返，拖长了粘腻的叫唤，十分悦耳，木兔在他失控的呻吟中高潮了，擦干净手站起了身，拿起手机。  
画面中的人未经允许抽出了手指，穴口因为失去了手指的插入而收缩着，热烈地邀请着它们继续刚才的动作。  
木兔走到门边，趁着这个空挡开了口：“腿张开一些，我想看里面。”  
主人正在渴求他，主人离不开他的肉体，是奴隶的胜利。  
赤苇的双手受制于手铐，只好并在一起摸到了穴口，左右两根手指指尖探进去，微微向两侧拉扯。  
他把腿打开了一些，让木兔看得更清楚。  
艳红的穴肉像烂熟的果实 ，挤压着涌出汁水，木兔夸赞赤苇做得好，一边敲响了眼前的门。  
“开门。”视频被掐断了，赤苇一瞬间清醒过来，松开手，撑着绵软的身子坐起来，一点点移到了床边，蹭过的床单都被沾湿了，留下情欲的痕迹。  
他抖着腿下了床，靠在门边，意识到木兔就在门的外面。  
他都做了什么。赤苇满脸通红，双手搭在门锁上，欲望叫嚣着他赶紧开门，羞耻却阻止了他开门的手。  
“赤苇——”木兔在门外叫他，“赤——苇——”  
“喀哒”一声，门锁开了。  
赤苇甚至没有时间叫停，一瞬间就被抱起来摔在门上，火热的吻贴上来，舌尖闯进他的口腔，扫荡着每一处，把他的舌吸吮得麻木了，挑逗似地舔他的上颚，逼他发出娇媚的鼻音。  
热烫的性器抵着微张的穴口，不给准备地顶了进去，凶狠地碾压着紧致的内里，快得让赤苇喘不上气。  
“啊…啊！”他的双手无处安放，高举着贴在门板上，木兔单手拉下来，让他环住他的脖子，抱着他的臀往上顶。  
“木……啊…太深了，不要…不要那里！”他甩着脑袋，身下的快感比自慰时强烈上百倍，顶得他拔高了音调，不住地喊叫着。  
房门外传来走动的声音，大概是打扫房间的服务人员，隔着门板问：“请问客人不需要打扫卫生吗？”  
赤苇立时噤声，企图收回手捂住嘴，却被拷紧了，在起伏中竟一时无法抽回。  
他几乎惊惶地看着木兔，向他投去了求助的眼神，对方却仿佛没看见，抱紧他顶得更深，贴上来吻他的耳垂。  
赤苇咬着唇，听到门外的的清洁人员又问了一遍，忍耐中泪水涌了出来，滴到两人交合处，木兔才舍得出声，回了一句简洁明了的“不需要”。  
“不要哭。”木兔吻掉赤苇脸上的泪水，侧着脸靠到赤苇的耳边轻咬他的耳垂。  
“已经…不行了…”他感到自己快要虚脱了，快要到达最顶点，下身紧紧咬着木兔，津液从嘴角溢出来，和从上滑落的泪水混在一起，难受却没有能力顾及。  
木兔在他耳边低声说话：“赤苇没有买到东西吧？”  
还未回应，木兔又接着说了下半句：“那只好射在里面了。”  
“对不起，赤苇。”  
又来了，赤苇在余韵中想到，木兔明知道自己不会拒绝。  
性器还堵在穴口，里面的东西一点都没有流出来，木兔这样抱着他走到了床边，将他压在了身下，目光紧锁在他的脸上，低下头与他接吻。  
真是太傻了，企图操控这个人。  
不过能看到这副为自己着迷的模样，多少也算达到目的。

**Author's Note:**

> 你自己早点过来不就好了。


End file.
